Something About You
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's only been six months since Taylor and Rock have both been dating, so Rock decides to make this six month anniversary one that Taylor will never see coming... until now. Inspired by the song from Boston. Co-written by me and Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart. TayRock one-shot.


**"Something About You"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Rock x Taylor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of its characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this little TayRock fic was inspired by the 1977 song by one of my favorite rock bands of all time, Boston. Anyway, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart will help me out with this since she gave me the idea in the first place. So the credit will come from the both of us. Enjoy!**

 **Note from Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy this super cute one-shot! I actually gave UltimateWarriorFan4Ever the idea from one of my other stories, A Total Drama Christmas Concert, which had Rock proposing to Taylor...but I'm not gonna spoil that, you guys should check it out and read it for yourselves!**

 **P.S.: I also do not own the song from Boston, but also do not own the song "Close My Eyes Forever" by Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne. Just so we're clear.**

* * *

The wind was fresh, the air was enticing, and the breeze blew all out the rider's long blonde hair.

It was an incredible summer down in the big city of Toronto, Canada. And the city, alas neighborhood, was greeted not just by the sound of classic rock blasting through the little stereo, but the sound of a motorcycle rolling in the rich part of town. The rider was sporting long blonde hair that girls would fall for, sporting an orange bandana with a white stripe on the bottom, decked out in cowboy boots, dirty tight pants, and wearing t-shirt that had a purple frog with devil horns attached to it.

With a smile on his face, he arrived at a huge mansion filled with the finest cars and a huge fountain that had a crystal dolphin shooting water over their spout. After parking his bike, he got off his chopper and approached the door. He looked a little nervous on the outside for some reason, but remained overconfident as he knocked on the door.

The young rider/rocker of 19 years old knew what he was in for.

When that door opened, only the visitor could tell who that guest was that stepped in her door.

"Oh, Rock, it's good to see you again," Kelly said, smiling at the Rocker, who was a part of The Ridonculous Race.

"It's good to see you too, Kelly." Rock nodded.

"If you're looking for my daughter, she just got in the shower." Kelly replied. "If you wanna wait for her until she's done, that's fine by me."

"It's alright, I'm not here for that." Rock said. "I just wanted to ask you something. It's about Taylor,"

"Oh, sure, of course," Kelly responded. She smiled as she let the rocker in.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked him.

"Could I have some water? I need to keep hydrated for my show tonight, in which, Taylor's invited to," Rock responded.

"Sure thing," Kelly replied, getting a water bottle from the fridge and handing it to the rocker, who took it with a polite thank you.

"So, what brings you here?" Kelly asked. She knew of the rocker's relationship with her daughter.

"It's very big, so I really need you to keep a secret so that Taylor wouldn't know." Rock informed her. "You alright with that?"

"Oh, I'm very certain that whatever you have to say to me, I'll do my best to keep it a secret!" Kelly nodded. "So what's up?"

As the blonde-haired woman took a sip of her water, Rock gave her the best response ever:

"Kelly, I want to ask Taylor to marry me."

Then all of a sudden, Kelly miscalculated her aim and had the water bottle squirt down to her cleavage line. She honestly couldn't believe what Taylor's rocker boyfriend said to her mom right now. So she needed to make sure that what Rock said wasn't real.

"What did you say?" Kelly gasped.

"I said, I wanna ask Taylor to marry me."

Kelly was at a loss for words.

After all, it had been nearly two months since Taylor had graduated from high school, and yet it had been nearly six months since her daughter dated Rock. Honestly, Kelly would be the only person to protest against both Taylor and Rock marrying at a young age.

But instead...

...

...

...

...

...Kelly was thrilled!

"OMG! You should definitely do that! I'm giving you my permission," Kelly said.

"You are?" Rock gasped.

"Sure!" Kelly nodded. "I mean, I see how attached my daughter is to you during these last six months. Thanks to you, she's gotten a little less cranky now. Rock, I appreciate that you're willing to take that one extra step for my sweet little Taylor. I'm happy for you both."

"Aw man, now you're makin' me blush!" Rock chuckled.

But he had a reason to blush even more when Kelly hugged him in support of his and Taylor's soon-to-be proposal. For a very hot mother-in-law, Kelly was a tight powerful hugger with a hint of cinnamon perfume flowing through her. Suddenly, with a smell like that, no wonder Rock had cinnamon buns on his mind.

"So, when are you gonna propose to her?" Kelly asked him.

"Well believe it or not, I have this plan just in mind..." Rock said as she whispered in her ear, obviously thinking of a gameplan.

So far, Kelly was listening every single word that Rock said to her. At times, Kelly felt surprised of the things that Rock had planned for Taylor's special day. And he needed to make sure they went off in a hitch with no mistakes happening at all. After hearing of his grand plan, Kelly felt thrilled again.

"I think Taylor would love it!" She exclaimed.

"Totally!" Rock nodded. "Now it's just between us, okay? Taylor doesn't need to know about this until I tell her. We good?"

"Right," Kelly nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Taylor was at the mall with her friends Amy, and Heather. They were busy shopping for new clothes when Amy ended up mentioning Rock in front of Taylor.

"Like OMG, you are so lucky to have a rocker boyfriend," Amy said.

"I know, he's like really perfect," Taylor nodded, as she looked towards her nails. "And not to mention he's totally hot."

"Isn't your boyfriend doing some sort of performance?" Heather asked.

"Well, yeah," Taylor responded.

"You're always invited to those performances, Taylor, why do you feel so worried?" Heather asked.

"I'm not so sure," Taylor responded. She really loved the past 6 months while dating Rock. One part of her was worried that Rock might break up with her. Another part was excited, maybe he had something special planned for their 6 month anniversary.

"Well, I think we're done for today, let's go home," Amy said. She turned over her shoulder.

"SAMEY! Hurry up!" she demanded to her twin.

"Yes, Amy," Samey sighed, as the three left the mall with their new bags full of clothes..

* * *

Rock smiled as he left the house. He was going to begin his plan. The performance was later tonight, and Taylor was going to watch it all...from backstage.

Rock was due to arrive to pick her up in 30 minutes on his motorcycle, and right now, she was doing her hair in a very cute bun. Her nails were a pretty shade of pink, as she picked out a short glittery pink dress to go with her nails, and a pair of silver high heels. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Taylor! Rock's here!" Kelly called out to her daughter.

"Coming!" she called back, as she walked down the stairs.

And as she saw Rock standing in the doorway, the rocker was flat-out speechless at what he saw before him. His jaw had immediately dropped at the sexy hot beautiful dress that Taylor was wearing.

"Taylor... you look... wow..." he said, leaving Taylor to smile wide.

"Thanks Rock," she responded.

"Come on, babe! We got a show to get to," Rock said, as the two left her house, to go to the performance.

"You two drive safe and have a good time!" Kelly shouted to the two of them, wishing them luck.

As the two drove off on their motorcycle, Kelly couldn't help but smile deep and wide for both Rock and Taylor.

"Those two grow up so fast!" Kelly smirked to herself. "I only hope their future kids don't come here and trash the place..."

* * *

The place was called the Frisky-A-Do-Do, a nightclub where the food is served and thousands of rock music lovers get whole lot of wild.

So far, all of Taylor's friends and so-called frienemies had shown up for the occasion. Amy was with Topher, Geoff and Bridgette were with Brody and MacArthur, Heather was with both Justin and Alejandro, and even Devin and Carrie was out for the fun.

And then, there was Taylor. She stood behind Rock and his Devil Frog bandmates, Spud, Chet and Lorenzo, as they were waiting to be introduced by the MC of this place.

Rock looked a little tense.

What if this plan he had for Taylor backfires on him? He would probably never live this down just like the time Spud ate all of Rock's Choco-Oinks. Except that this soon-to-be problem would end up being a nightmare should he fail. Despite all of his concerns, Rock turned to Taylor, who responded in a confident smile.

"Relax Rock, you'll be fine," Taylor replied.

"Thanks," Rock nodded. "Although that's the least I should be worried about."

Rock soon felt his hand go in his left pocket for some reason.

 _"All right, thank goodness it's still there..."_ The rocker thought as he sighed.

Finally, the MC introduced them to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hope you're ready for some rock, because we got it for you!" The MC declared. "They're bad, they're awesome, they're the reptiles from hell, Devil Frog!"

With their introduction done, Taylor gave Rock a good luck kiss on the cheek before heading to the stage to a bunch of screaming fans. Rock took in a deep breath, enjoying the entire solace and support they got from their fanbase. It almost felt like being in Madison Square Garden or perhaps the Tokyo Dome, except the venue was much smaller. But it didn't matter as long as Rock and his band knew how to do one thing:

And that was to rock.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Rock shouted to the crowd. "I hope you like some classic stuff, cause we're about to hit you with some right away! See if you babes and bros recognize this one!" And then, he turned to Spud. "Spudster, hit it!"

Giving out his signal, Spud played the opening intro of their song. The intro sounded a little too familiar to everyone because it sounded like a song from the 70's. That was because it was actually from the 70's, and it got the entire crowd going. The song that was playing all throughout the speakers was the song "Something About You" from the band Boston. With a song like that, he knew he definitely thought of Taylor the first time he heard it.

With a deep breath, he sung out the song with full force.

 ** _"When I was younger I thought I could stand on my own/_ _It wasn't easy, I stood like a man made of stone..."_**

Those opening lines definitely resembled how Rock scratched and clawed his way to where he was right now.

 ** _"But there was something about you/_ _I want you to know/_ _It brought a change over me/_ _It's startin' to show/_ _I've got this feelin' inside/_ _gotta have ya, have ya, ain't no good to hide..."_**

That one single line always brought him back to the moment where Rock had really met Taylor. At first, Taylor didn't really seem like Rock's type of woman. She was rude, obnoxious and annoying. However, when Kelly had decided to pair her up with Rock, she protested at first claiming that she didn't want to be around some type of hooligan.

Little that she knew that Rock wasn't just more than a hooligan. He was a total caring gentleman to Taylor, which made him change her mind about Rock in the first place. Yeah, she was still rude, obnoxious and annoying, although not as much anymore thanks to her rocker boyfriend.

 ** _"It isn't easy/_ _To show what I'm feeling inside, girl/_ _It isn't easy/_ _I know, when you believe in a man like me..."_**

Rock had definitely got this crowd pumping and going on their feet after only a minute and 35 seconds into the song. And he was bound to keep eating their cheers up as long as he could.

 ** _"When I get angry I say things I don't wanna say/_ _I really mean it, I don't want to leave you this way/_ _I couldn't help my reaction/_ _I want you to know/_ _I lose control over you/_ _I just wantcha to know/_ _Got this feeling inside/G_ _otta have ya, have ya, ain't no good to hide..."_**

Once again, his words could've said it any better than stone. Rock always loses control of himself whenever he was around Taylor. Just thinking about those curves, those eyes and cinnamon brown hair always kept his heart pumping, even when she wasn't around him. With Taylor watching from backstage, she tapped her feet and snapped her fingers to the beat that Rock, Spud, Chet and Lorenzo were playing.

 ** _"It isn't easy/_ _To show what I'm feeling inside, girl/_ _It isn't easy/_ _I know, to believe in a man like me/_ _Like me, can'tcha see/_ _I gotta gotta have you...!"_**

His shout near the end of the song definitely got a huge pop from the crowd.

The crowd nearly felt like they were at a Boston concert, even though the actual band from the 70's wasn't playing. But that didn't seem to bother them anyway, as the Devil Frog's version sounded actually superior than the original. With the song nearing it's end, both band members sung out the last lines of the verse.

 _ **"But there was something about/Yeah, there was something about yoooooooooou..."**_

After the performance, Taylor, along with the crowd, cheered loudly. What a way to open up the concert. The band definitely delivered from there.

"Thank you, everyone!" Rock said, bowing out for the crowd. "Now before we start out the next song, I want to bring a very special guest to the stage. She's very important to my life and without her, I would not be where I am right now rocking for you fans! With that said and done, I want to bring my girlfriend, Taylor up on stage with me. Taylor?" Rock asked.

Taylor was confused when she was led onstage by Spud, but nevertheless, remained confident as she was greeted by thousands of cheers. She put on one brave smile, despite not knowing what was going on yet.

"Ain't she something, everyone?" Rock said to the crowd, which broke out in thousands of cat-calls and hollers.

Being pleased by the response Taylor got, Rock spoke once more.

"Now this isn't something that I normally do, but since I've got my girlfriend here with me, we thought we do a little duet for the rest of you." The Rocker winked to the crowd, and then winked at his girl. "Ready, babe?"

"Sure, no problem." Taylor nodded.

Suddenly, the song began breaking out from the sound of an accoustic guitar, which Spud was playing. Much to the crowd's surprise, they recognized the song as "Close My Eyes Forever", a tune made famous by both Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne. Taylor was never really a good singer than Rock. She never had pipes that sounded like Adele or sung with the flair of Whitney Houston, although she did take a lot of voice lessons from Rock.

She was nervous to sing along side Rock, but with a deep breath, she sung her heart out the best that she can.

 ** _"Baby I get so scared inside, a_ _nd I don't really understand/_ _Is it love that's on my mind o_ _r is it fantasy?"_**

The crowd cheered loudly of how impressive Taylor sung out those first lyrics. Even Taylor was impressed herself on how well she did. Not bad for a first time.

After that, it was Rock's turn to sing his verse.

 ** _"Heaven is in the palm of my hand, a_ _nd it's waiting here for you/_ _What am I supposed to do w_ _ith a childhood tragedy?"_**

Each second that passed by from that song, the people inside the club kept on getting louder. It felt so magical and tender that Taylor could feel her insides melt like crazy.

The song had a very somber feeling and it did have a little bit to do with romance, but Taylor actually dug the angst-ridden rock ballad herself. The music that she mostly dug were pop and a little bit of hip-hop, but ever since she dated Rock, it was mostly classic rock, hard rock and heavy metal. Suffice to say, it was the wisest choice she ever made when it came to her taste in music.

Around 40 seconds of the tune, Taylor sung out the first chorus with style.

 ** _"If I close my eyes forever/_ _Will it all remain unchanged?/_ _If I close my eyes forever/_ _Will it all remain the same?"_**

Rock was so proud of her girl. Hard to imagine that it was only three months ago that Taylor had the singing voice of a dying cat, but with Rock's advice, she had the voice of a female rockstar. It was well worth it for that hard work.

After she sung out the chorus, Rock continued the song full-on.

 ** _"Sometimes, it's hard to hold on, s_ _o hard to hold on to my dreams/_ _It isn't always what it seems w_ _hen you're face to face with me..."_**

With powerful force, Taylor began singing the following lyric after Rock's.

 ** _"You're like a dagger/A_ _nd stick me in the heart, a_ _nd taste the blood from my blade/_ _And when we sleep, would you shelter me i_ _n your warm and darkened grave?"_**

So far, the two hadn't stopped looking away from each other.

Both Rock and Taylor followed each other's passionate gaze the same time the people in the audience were swaying their lighters back and forth. The atmosphere around the stage looked a bit moody and dark, yet it's dark tone fit so perfectly with the song itself.

The song soon got kicked into high gear when the duo decided to share upcoming vocal verses, starting with Rock.

 ** _"If I close my eyes forever/Will it all remain unchanged?"_**

And then right back to Taylor.

 ** _"If I close my eyes forever/_ _Will it all remain the same?"_**

And then as if they were somewhat talking to each other, Taylor asked her boyfriend in song form:

 ** _"Will you ever take me?"_**

Rock's response of course, was this:

 ** _"No, I just can't take the paaaaaain..."_**

Once again, Taylor asked him this:

 ** _"Would you ever trust me?"_**

And Rock responded once again with this:

 ** _"No, I'll never feel the saaaaaaame, oh..."_**

Once more, they got a standing ovation for that part, especially directed at both Taylor and Rock. They were killing it so far, and neither wanted to quit singing to each other as long as that song was still playing.

With another deep breath in his system, Rock continued singing his haunting ballad to his girl.

 ** _"I know I've been so hard on you,_ _I know I've told you lies/_ _If I could have just one more wish,_ _I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes..."_**

Luckily for Taylor, Rock was never a guy that would be so hard on a girl, especially telling her lies. Instead, Rock was always a guy that would look inside a woman's heart on how they truly feel, despite the person being a little cold and rude on the outside.

And those descriptions matched Taylor to a T. While being intwined in Rock's passionate gaze, Taylor sung out this second-to-last verse with full power.

 ** _"If I close my eyes forever,_ _will it all remain unchanged/_ _If I close my eyes forever,_ _will it all remain the same? Oh yeah..."_**

In the last closing moments of the song, Rock took Taylor's hand, feeling her incredibly-fast pulse. Just holding onto hand made Taylor blush so brightly light a stage light.

From there, Rock sung out these final words to her softly:

 ** _"Close your eyes/close your eyes/You gotta close your eyes for meeeeee..."_**

Taking it as some sort of message, Taylor actually closed his eyes, hoping she would get a kiss from her rockstar in shining armor, but Rock had other plans.

So after the song was finally over, Taylor heard the screaming get louder. In fact, it was more louder than the band coming out, or the two songs that the band had played. Taylor couldn't understand was going on with the loud screaming all of a sudden. She sorta felt agitated that Rock wouldn't be surprising her with a kiss now.

With a groan, she opened her eyes, only to gasp at a single image...

...

...

...

...

...

...the image of Rock getting down on one knee, and presenting her with a beautiful diamond ring.

With full on passion, Rock boldly asked this simple question to her:

"Taylor... will you make me the happiest rocker in the world and marry me?"

Taylor was shocked speechless. Out of all of the things that she didn't know what to expect, having Rock propose to her in front of thousands of rock fans definitely took the cake for sure. She didn't know what to say to all of this, except the crowd was waiting patiently for Taylor to make her decision.

After much quick thinking, Taylor gave Rock only one response that he never saw coming:

"Yes!"

The crowd cheered and screamed loudly as Rock slipped the engagement ring onto her finger, and kissed her as expected. So far, the plan worked off without no problems at all. Taylor never imagined that he would be walking down the aisle one day with her future husband-to-be.

Taylor was excited for what would come next.

* * *

The date: August 8.

The place: Hard Rock Cafe.

Time: 5:00 p.m.

All of Rock and Taylor's friends and family had shown up for this wonderful occasion. Just to also make things special, everyone from Total Drama to the Ridonculous Race had shown up as , this wasn't just any ordinary wedding these people were attending.

No, in fact, this was nothing more than a total rock'n'roll-themed wedding. There was a wedding cake with little mini-guitars placed on top of the cake, there was also a wedding minister who was dressed like a roadie for a famous heavy metal band, bridesmaids that were decked out in Madonna's famous all-black outfit from the 80's (Taylor suggested it), and a hard rock-playing wedding band (Rock suggested that as well).

Rock looked a bit tense waiting for his bride to show up. He was dressed in black formal, except that his long sleeves were cut off just to make his outfit look tough. Seeing the groom a little tense, Spud (Rock's best man for the wedding) gave him a little pep talk, just to lift his spirits.

"There's no need to be a little nervous, man. This is Taylor you're marrying." Spud whispered to him.

"I'm not nervous, Spud." Rock replied with a little shiver. "It's just g-g-getting a little cold..."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a while before this place starts fixing the heaters." Spud nodded.

Suddenly, as the rock version of "Here Comes The Bride" started playing, Rock managed to stop shivering and stand up tall. And so did the rest of the guests who all looked to the doorway to see a magnificent entrance that Rock had never seen.

It was none other than Taylor, dressed up in Madonna's infamous wedding outfit from the 1984 MTV Video Music Awards. Rock felt his heart beat twice as fast like a piston attached to a Ferrari engine. She looked so darned gorgeous with all that lace, especially the 'BOY TOY' belt buckle she sported. It shined so much than the sparkle of her teeth or perhaps Rock's pearly-white guitar pick.

Her appearance even made Kelly cry. But her mother was crying tears of total joy, now realizing that her daughter was now going to be the wife of a famous future rockstar. Dwayne, who was sitting beside her and his son Junior, tried to comfort her, only to realize Kelly's husband was seen glaring angrily at him. As soon as Taylor and her father made it to the stage, the minister (whom was obviously named Davey) stood before the soon-to-be-wed couple.

"Ladies and gentleman and dudes and dudettes, we are gathered today inside the Hard Rock Cafe to witness the marriage between rocker and rockette." Davey smirked. "These two had shared so much hardship from good to bad and for better to worse, just to be here in holy matrimony. And now before I begin with the vows, would anyone like to stand up and give out why these two should not be married? Stand up now or forever hold your peace."

Somehow, both Jacques and Josee tried to stand up, only for MacArthur to threaten them with a fist.

"Don't you even dare..." MacArthur said to the ice dancers, who sat back down.

Finally, the minister got back to where he was started.

"Okay, who has the rings?" Davey said.

From the stands, Junior came up to the minister and handed him the rings to give to both Rock and Taylor. One by one, the couple managed to respectfully slip each other's wedding rings in, which fit them tightly like a glove. Kelly couldn't be help but touched by that wonderful moment. I'm sure her daughter was as well.

After the rings were inserted, Davey finally went to the vows.

"Now finally, we'll begin the vows." The minister said as he turned to Rock. "Rock, do you hereby take this wonderful woman to be your awfully rockin' wife for as long as you both shall live and rock?"

"I do, man!" Rock nodded while doing the devil horns.

After getting his approval, the minister turned right to Taylor.

"Taylor, do you hereby take this wonderful man to be your awfully rockin' husband for as long as you both shall live and rock?" Davey said.

"You bet I do." Taylor nodded, doing the devil horns as well.

Hearing their vows successfully, the minister decided to call it a day by closing his book and ending with a closing statement.

"Then, by the powers of the rock gods invested to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Davey exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride!"

With a smile that even a rockstar can contain, Rock lifted up Taylor's small wedding veil and took in a huge kiss that brought in cheers from everyone (except the Ice Dancers). Instead of playing the usual wedding song down at chapels, the band decided to play the opening riff to the first song that Rock performed the night he proposed: "Something About You". It was definitely their song until death did them apart.

As Taylor broke off the kiss, she and her new husband shared one passionate embrace before heading over to their limo for their honeymoon.

"You definitely are full of surprises..." Taylor whispered sweetly.

"Heh, I sure am, babe..." Rock whispered back, before sharing another kiss.

There was no doubt that Rock had to have her. There was something about Taylor that Rock definitely liked about. And that was because she always loved a good surprise.

* * *

 **Wow, took me a while to finish this, but I finally managed to get this done after a few days. And I couldn't be more happier that I did this with Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart. She deserves a lot of the thanks for this fic as well.**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, broski's! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**

 **Note from Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart: Hope you Rock and Taylor fans were squealing loudly after this! Let us know in the reviews if you want us to collaborate on another story!**


End file.
